Destiny Aura
by CherryShadowZ
Summary: HIATUS Fiery and passionate, cold and shocking. Orbs of Destiny can create powerful bonds. Advanceshipping.
1. The End is just the Beginning

**The first few chapters are going to be kind of short just hang on for a bit. Don't read this if Ash X May isn't a pair you support. This is already written completely it's just a matter of typing it up, so I just need a few reviews before posting and hopefully I won't fall behind on updating. As a nice bonus I'm already thinking up some new fics focusing on Misty and Ash, but they won't be happy so enjoy the fic. The rating is kind of high because of the language later on.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, this goes for any chapter I forget to place a disclaimer in._

May blushed slightly as she turned to Ash. She smiled lightly but her eyes betrayed her and showed her true sadness. She was…so sorry to see Ash go. She would miss him dearly but what could she do, he was to go one way and because of the lack of contest houses in Kanto she was to stay here.

Ash stared at her with hard eyes and she couldn't bear to look at him. She shifted her gaze downward, rubbing her arm she looked up at his face. His eyes relaxed and he smiled.

"Good luck May," Ash said, "We'll see each other again, I hope you do well in everything you do." Ash turned and started towards the ship he turned, grinned and waved good bye then he and Brock climbed up into the ship. May felt a sharp pain inside her gut but she faked a smile and waved goodbye back. She locked eyes with Ash and very faintly heard someone shout.

"Bye Ash! Bye Pikachu! Good bye Brock! See you guys!!" But she didn't know who, to tell truth she didn't really care. Max looked up at his sister as the smile melted from her face and she waved absentmindedly. Her arm fell to her side as May watched Ash's ship disappear over the horizon

Max didn't say anything he simply waited until May turned to him and quietly said "Let's go home Max," she sighed, "…lets' go home." He looked out over the water at a beautiful sunset and he slipped a letter into Mays' fanny, a letter from a certain someone whom Max knew would make May very happy.

_

* * *

One Month Later_

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash ran down the hill with Pikachu, everytime they came upon a rock or tree he would order an attack it was a great way to train, But as always something went wrong, tripping on a rock Ash rolled into a ball and fell on Pikachu, they rolled all the way down to the bottom of the hill where they stopped by a pair of red sneakers. Ash and Pikachu, who had ended up on their backs upside down looked up and grinned at the girl.

**Its real short I know, the chapters will keep getting longer though. If you have any questions leave them in a review and I'll answer them next update, unless it's a spoiler in which case I won't tell : ). By the way if this story seems kind of rough its because I didn't edit it as much as I usually do,it's not horrible but I might rewrite it one day.**

**CherryShadowZ**


	2. Surprise

I said the chapters would get longer and they will, but they might stay kind of short for a bit, like I said just be patient with me half way through the story you'll see a big difference.

Thanks to all those who reviewed I have something special planned at the end as a thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

Misty smirked as she sat on her legs in front of Ash and Pikachu. Ash sat up crossing his legs, he grinned embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. Pikachu ran over to the basket that Misty had brought with her.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked, Misty smiled.

"Yup those are for you guys."

"Yay!" Ash exclaimed as he bit into the rice balls.

"You know Ash, just because you aren't traveling doesn't mean you should slack off and play. You should train," Misty punched the air, "you never know when you could find a place to go." Ash frowned and tried to say something but rice flew everywhere much to Misty and Pickachus' disgust. "Ash!" Misty yelled, as Ash swallowed his food.

"Sorry but as I said I was training….I just tripped." Ash finished quietly, Misty smiled cheekily at him.

"I know."

"Then why did you, oh never mind." She giggled at his lack of comprehension.

"Ok, let's go guys, finish up." Ash lifted his eyebrow slyly.

"Hey Misty, you didn't make these did you?"

"Uh no, why?" Misty asked blushing.

"'Cause…" Ash grinned mischievously, "They're good." Misty scowled and shook her fist.

"Ash!!!" She chased him and Pikachu all the way to his house.

* * *

"Mom!? I'm home." As Ash and Pikachu peered into the living room Misty closed the front door behind them.

"Hey guys." Brock stuck his head out of the kitchen, while stirring a bowl.

"Brock!" Misty and Ash, both exclaimed quite surprised. "Whatcha doing here Brock?" Ash asked smiling.

"Nothing much, your Mom was teaching me how to make a strawberry cake in 20 minutes or less," Brock laughed.

"Where is she?" Ash looked around.

"Upstairs she needed to get the phone."

"Then why didn't she get the one in the hall?"

"I don't know." Brock answered truthfully, stirring slower.

"Ash, Honey! You're home." Delia smiled the group.

"Hey mom." Ash ran up to her and hugged her.

"Are you done training for today?" Ash opened his mouth, "Because Prof. Oak called, he said he wants you to go over as soon as you're done," Delia smiled.

"Why?" Ash asked as Misty cocked her head to the side and Brock watched them interested.

"Well it's a surprise!" Delia giggled.

* * *

Misty ran quickly to catch up with Ash; she closed her eyes and took long deep breaths. "Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash walked quickly with Brock next to him, trying to keep up.

"Next time, mind waiting for me?"

"Sorry, I just really want to see what Pro. Oak has for me!"

"Augh, I don't know about you guys, but I never liked Prof. Oaks' steps, "Brock sweatdropped as they reached the front to his home/lab.

* * *

"Hello? Prof. Oak? Tracy?" Ash peeked his head into the lab, "Hello??"

"Ash!" A familiar voice called out.

"Huh? Gary!?"

"Ash!" Gary smiled as he wiped his hands on a towel. He walked through a door and over to the gang.

"Do you…need something?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Prof. Oak has something for me."

"Grandpa? Let me think…huh, oh, oh yeah! A phone-call I think."

"Phone-call?" Misty asked.

"From who?" Brock quarried.

"We don't know," Tracy answered.

"Tracy!" Ash, Misty and Brock cried.

"Hey guys, like I said we don't know who it is but Prof. Oak sure is excited."

"Well," Ash looked around, "Uh where _is_ he?"

"Ah, Ash you're finally here. Misty, Brock good to see you both."

"Hello Prof. Oak." The three greeted as the Professor walked into the hallway.

"Ash I have a phone call for you."

"Yeah Tracy and Gary told me."

"Oh?"

"They didn't tell me who it was though."

"Good, well she's waiting for you."

"She?" Misty asked getting tense, Brock and Tracy looked at her concerned. Ash walked into the room Prof. Oak had come out of.

"Hey Ash." On the big screen phone of Prof. Oak, May smiled at Ash, she looked very excited.

"May!" Brock, Misty, Ash, Gary and Tracy shouted happily.

* * *

Hah! See I promised it would be longer and it is if by a little bit, just hang on though. Oh and about the letter, you'll find out who it was from in a few chapters. Hmm I hope that description wasn't much of a problem here there wasn't much to describe, but I'll work on it on the other chapters. I worked real hard on the final chapters because it's really important there.

CherryShadowZ


	3. Gantu

It's taken me a while I know I've been busy, anyways this section of the story isn't my favorite so I don't know if I'll update faster or slower.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Hey guys," May smiled at the gang.

"Hi May,"

"Hello Misty," Misty waved, "Hello Brock," Brock nodded at May. "Hello Tracey,"

"Hello May, how are you?"

"Quite alright,"

"Professor?" Ask asked turning towards him, "Was May on here the whole time?"

"Goodness no! She called to ask if you had arrived when I heard your voice."

"I couldn't help it!" May giggled.

"I see your impatientness has rubbed off on her Ash," Gary said as he stood coolly against the door. May gasped and smiled.

"Gary! Is that you?" Gary saluted May; he flicked two fingers towards her. "Oh Gary its good to see you." Ash growled.

"Hel-loh! Remember me, Ash?" Ash stood somewhat angry.

"Sorry Ash!" May stuck out her tongue and knocked her head. "It's just so good to see everyone."

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Ash asked grumpily.

"Huh, oh yeah look!!!" May plastered a pamphlet against the screen. It showed several different pokemon posing. A Mankey punching, a Beautifly twirling, a Ralts pointing. And the top in green letters it read _Pokemon Contest_. Ash looked confused. May pulled the pamphlet away from the screen and hugged it to her chest. "It's about pokemon contests."

"We can tell," Brock sweatdropped.

"Well anyways I was reading,"

"Uh huh" the gang said.

"…and it says that Pokemon Contests houses are opening everywhere."

"Go on," everyone said.

"There's a couple in Jhoto."

"Really?"

"Some on those Whirl Islands you guys told me about."

"Mmm,hmm,"

"In the Orange Islands,"

"Cool,"

"But as of yet none in Kanto," May stated sadly.

"Aww," the group looked disappointed.

"But…"

"Yes?" They chorused hopefully.

"I was reading about this brand new place,"

"What??"

"And Ash I think you're gonna like this!"

"What is it?" Ash asked eagerly stepping closer to the screen.

"Listen to this:

_'But Pokemon Coordinator, if you're one of those few who as well as coordinate,'_ Which I'm not" May pointed out. _'Train your Pokemon for gym battles and leagues; you should come to Gantu…'_."

"Gantu?" Ash repeated.

"Yeah, I don't know much but me and Max looked up some stuff. Umm let's see…," May took out a small red notebook. "Oh yes pokemon, there are a mixture mostly Hoenn but some new ones too. I got'em here in my Pokedex, why don't you…"

"May! Help me!!!" Max ran in the background a Vigoroth chasing him. "He's using fury swipes." May sweatdropped.

"Hurry Ash connect your Pokedex to mine."

"That's a very well trained Vigoroth," Prof. Oak commented.

"Yeah," agreed Gary and Tracey.

"Well Norman tries," Brock smiled and shrugged.

"Norman? That's Mays' dad right? The Petalburg Gym leader, correct?" Misty asked Brock

"Yeah, that right." Brock answered nodding. Meanwhile Ash had connected his Pokedex. Max was still crying out for May. She ran back towards him.

"Go Ivy! Use vinewhip to restrain Vigoroth! Ash! I gotta go is it complete?" May asked urgently.

"Yeah, data transfer is complete."

"Good, well maybe I'll see you guys over there?" May quietly asked.

"You bet…" Ash whispered.

"Good bye Ash," May stared at him.

"Bye May…" Ash stood completely still he watched the screen go black. Everyone stayed silent until Ash turned. "Well Misty looks like I got my place to go."

"Yeah…new pokemon? She asked.

"Yeah let's see now…" Ash opened the Pokedex and everyone crowded around him to see the new data.

* * *

It's shorter than before, but I don't want to get into that since I already explained that it would take a while before the chapters got longer. I don't know when I will update next hopefully I won't get swamped in my Bio studies.

CherryShadowZ


	4. Arrival

Ehh that last chapter was typed up weeks ago but when I tried to post the site was down so I didn't post…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Ash ran down the stairs of the ship as he stared into the town. He stretched as Pikachu yelled out its own name and Brock hopped off the boat. Misty followed them into the city. "You know ,Ash, we should ask someone for some info on this place." Brock said as he was pushed by a lady in a pink suit. 

"Hey watch it!" Misty shouted, "Man people here sure are rude!" She looked up at all the small buildings. "What's this place called again?"

"Palm Port City," Ash answered as he looked around excited.

"Think May might be here?"

"Maybe," Brock said as he looked around him. "It should be called Palm Port Town it's really small."

"Nah, it just looks that way because of the one story buildings." Misty glanced at Ash then looked away embarrassed when he caught her.

"Look here," Brock pointed to a poster with a Swellow and various other pokemon on it. "A Pokemon Contest poster." Ash grinned widely.

"That means…May might be here!" Ash thrusted his arm into the air.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Right, she sure has gotten good. You remember…"Ash gazed absentmindedly at the sky; he watched the clouds go by. Brock, Pikachu and Ash stared out into the ocean.

"I don't" Misty interrupted.

"Huh?" the three males said.

"I don't remember, I didn't go with you guys." Misty grumbled. "So how about explaining?"

"Right," Brock said. "Uh well…Ash?"

"Ok, uh well, its just May started out knowing very little about Pokemon." Ash chuckled. "One time we met a trainer who use to dress up like pokemon, he dressed up like a Zigzagoon and we chased him thinking he was some sort of giant Pokemon."

"So," Brock continued, "we finally caught him with a bunch of other Zigzagoon. He took off his costume and...and…" Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder. He pulled his ears around his face and made his eyes big and sweet. Sucking in his breath he slendered his body and clasped his hands together.

"Pi Pi Pika Pika Pikachu Pi!!" Ash and Brock laughed.

"Umm…" Misty sweatdropped.

"I didn't know Zigzagoon…evolved into humans!" They shouted together.

"No way she said that!" Misty jumped surprised.

"She did," Brock smiled.

"Not much of a trainer then?"

"She wasn't in the beginning but she did become one. She's a great coordinator," Ash looked at the poster and smiled, "you should see her now."

"You know I would love to see her in a contest I bet they're so cute!" Misty said with stars in her eyes, she put her arm on Ash's shoulder and leaned on him.

"Yeah it would be great to see her again," Brock commented.

"Pi?"

"Uh what is it Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran off down the street with Ash and company in pursuit.

"Hey Pikachu!" Misty yelled.

"Come back here!" Ash demanded.

"What a cute Pikachu!" May squatted next to Pikachu and rubbed behind its ear. "I could almost swear…but no, there's no way." She signed and picked Pikachu up.

"Pi Pi Pi!!!" Pikachu squealed as May twirled him and then hugged him.

"May…"Ash stepped through the crowed and stared at her. She gasped.

* * *

"May…" 

"Ash…"

"Hi May," Misty interrupted softly, Brock stepped next to her.

"Hey May," She shook her head and smiled at Misty and Brock.

"Hello guys. How are you doing?"

"We're ok," Brock answered. "How bout you?"

"Alright. Just waiting in this here line to sign up for this pre-coordination."

"Uh pre-coordination?" Ash asked as the gang joined May in line. She blushed as she handed him Pikachu back embarrassed.

"It's a Pokemon contest that although official doesn't give out ribbons. Its' great practice!" May exclaimed smiling excitedly.

"Oh wow! Does that mean I get so see a pokemon contest after all? Misty asked happily.

"Sure I'd love for you guys to watch." May smiled and did a V for victory sign.

* * *

Short yes yes…peh ok I don't want to hear it… just joking sorry but I've had finals and midterms…so I've reread my fic and well the next three or two chapters are just as short so I'll group them together and post them at the same time to make up for the poor length…Don't worry I'll try to do it this week since I won't have hard classes for now. 

CherryShadowZ


	5. Something's up

Ok so here's the last short update since I'm grouping these two chapters together, starting chapter 7 things get long…and complicated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Wow," Ash said as he sat back on his chair. He sipped his soda before continuing. "You did great May!"

"Aww thanks Ash," May blushed.

"That was awesome," Misty exclaimed.

"C'mon guys it wasn't all that."

"But it was," Brock smiled at her, "it really was May." May beamed at everyone.

"Thank you."

"Too bad," Misty said sadly, "you didn't win." May shook her head.

"Well it doesn't matter, it really helped me spot my weaknesses."

"Right, Ivysaur really worked hard," Brock added.

"True," Misty said, "Anyways I thought it was awesome, both of you guys were great." Ash nodded in agreement and Pikachu patted her hand in soothing sympathy. She smiled at Ash and co gratefully.

"I'm glad we came to eat, boy am I hungry!" Ash and May said at the same time. They laughed and bit into their hamburgers.

"Um May?" Brock asked.

"Wha?"

"Where's Max?"

"Uh, oh, he's with Roxanne."

"What?" Ash asked confused.

"Well since he's nine he'll be starting his journey next year, so he thought he would go to Roxanne's class for a bit, you know, to learn the latest, practice a bit."

"I see," Brock said, Ash nodded.

"So anyways, May?" Misty placed her shake down.

"Yeah Misty?"

"Do you know of anyone Ash could talk to about the League here, anyone with information?"

"Um well there's no Pokemon center in town,"

"There isn't?" the Kanto trio asked surprised.

"No, but there is one out near the outskirts of the forest. However I suggest you guys talk to Professor Redwood."

"Who's he?" Ash asked.

"He's the expert on pokemon here in Gantu. He lives in Tiny Pine Town."

"Oh, well sounds like a plan," Ash smiled. "So let's go!" May laughed nervously and didn't get up with them. "What's wrong May?"

"Nothing Ash but…we have to pay the bill, we haven't yet."

"Ahh right!"

"Ash gets so excited," Misty said cheekily, "he'd have forgotten his clothes if his mom hadn't reminded him on his first day of his journey!" He stuck out his tongue at her and she saluted him while crossing her eyes which infuriated him. Brock sweatdropped and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"So…how long have you been here in Gantu, May?"

"Not long."

"So how come you're not starved May? Last I knew you weren't one to cook nor take care of basics." May laughed as she paid for her portion. Misty and Ash stopped fighting and paid as well.

"Well I would be dead bu-"

"Hey May!" Brock and Ash turned shocked and Misty peered interested at the person. May meanwhile, was absolutely thrilled.

* * *

Hoorah! Hmm some of you might already know who this is…just go on to read the next chapter to find out who it is.

CherryShadowZ


	6. Boy Next Door

I love this in just one more chapter we really get the ball rolling yay I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"Brendan," she smiled.

"Hello," he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her warmly.

"Guys, this is Brendan. He's the reason I'm alive," Ash stared at her flustered. "He cooks for us."

"So you and him?" Ash pointed at May and Brendan.

"Yeah, were traveling together. He and I have been best friends since we were little kids." Misty, Ash and Brock looked shocked at them as May hooked her arm around his.

"Right…so why didn't he go with you last year May?" Brock asked.

"Brendan is a year older than me. So he went on his journey before me." Ash, Misty and Brock nodded in understandment. Brendan flashed them a boy-next-door smile and waved at them.

"Hey May, can you introduce them to me?" Brendan asked in a deep and kind of sexy voice. (P)

"Sure," she smiled. "This is Ash and Pikachu." Ash stepped forward and stuck his arm out. Brendan took it and shook his hand. "This is Misty," Misty shook hands with Brendan and blushes slightly as he kissed her hand.

"So you," Brendan said as he looked into her eyes, "are the water Pokemon master?" Misty blushed.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far." Ash looked flustered once again.

"Wow," Brock leaned towards Ash, "he's quite the Casanova."

"Right," May said "see Brendan is a water Pokemon trainer too!" She threw her arms into the air looking quite pleased with herself. Misty cocked her head in interest and smiled. Brock and Ash nodded.

"Oh I get it." Ash snapped his fingers grinning.

"And of course Brock." May nodded at Ash and pointed to Brock.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"I'm pleased as well Brock." Brendan turned to May and dropped his head in shame. "May I'm so sorry about missing your pre-cord." She turned and glared at him.

"I would thank my friends if I were you. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be talking to you." Brendan blushed and thanked them. "It's just," Brendan explained, "I had to get supplies 'cause we're headed to Cherry Valley."

"Brendan here takes care of the basics," May clasped her hands together.

"For sure, Norman asked me to take care of her." Ash stared at May as she flushed with happiness; he felt a twinge of anger looking at the together. The whole gang walked out side, as the sun set May and Brendan stood on one side, Misty, Ash, and Brock stood opposite them. Brendan stuck his arm out and Brock took it followed by Ash, May and Misty hugged. They all said their good byes and parted ways.

* * *

Prof. Redwood turned out to be a rather thin young man probably in his very early thirties. His long reddish brown hair was everywhere and his face was hidden behind a wild beard. His rather rugged look drove Misty into a state of embarrassed frenzy. She blushed everytime he smiled. After explaining to Ash the requirements for entering the Gantu league, including the differences he accompanied the trio to his living room for tea.

"So I only need to get 7 badges right?"

"Correct, Ash," Professor Redwood nodded.

"But I need 9 sub-provs?"

"I'm still confused about that," Misty confessed as Brock nodded in agreement.

"Well Misty," Professor Redwood turned toward her, "It's quite simple. Ash must earn the usual badges but he must also earn the 9 sub-provs from "mini-gyms". The "Mini-gyms" have no leaders but have groups of trainer ranging in numbers from five to thirteen, Ash must beat them all in one go. These trainers are all recognized by the G.P.L., Gantu Pokemon League." He elaborated.

"So in total Professor," Brock asked, "Ash has to have 14…um proofs?" The professor laughed.

"Yes Brock, now I understand if this seems overwhelming-"

"Not at all Professor Redwood. I'll take on any challenge," Ash punched the space above his head.

"Ash!" Misty scolded, "Don't be so rude, don't interrupt Professor Redwood!" The professor smiled at Misty and she blushed when she saw this.

"When you have collected the 7 badges and 9 stamps you'll be able to compete in the league tournament."

"Is that what he gets when he wins at the "mini-gyms" professor?" Misty questioned.

"Yes in fact I should really give you this," The professor handed Ash a small card.

"Uhh what is it?" Ash opened it and found three rows of squares with small circles inside them each row had three squares.

"That is what you must get stamped at the completion of each "Mini-gym"."

"Hahaha, gee thanks professor!" Ash stood up with a determined look on his face. "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded and let tiny sparks shoot form its red cheeks to show its enthusiasm.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"Thank you Professor, for having us." Misty blushed.

"No problem Misty, I do hope all of you come back and visit me,"

"You bet," Brock nodded.

"Yeah professor. We'll be back as soon as I win the Gantu League Tournament!" The professor nodded at Ash as the group set off. They waved good-bye to each other and in the background the sun began to set beautifully. The trio would once again spend the night at the Pokemon center between Palm Port City and Tiny Pine Town. The travel wasn't much about half a day, but they kept taking off around sun set so they rested at the Pokemon Center. It wasn't long before it got dark but it wasn't too late and they had eaten at the professor so they decided to keep going till they reached the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"You're friends are nice May." Brendan said as he unpacked his things. May and Brendan were spending the night at the Pokemon Center on the outskirts of the forest outside of Pine Port City. May simply smiled at him, the truth was that despite how much she loved Brendan she wished she could be with Ash instead. May quickly pushed these thought out of her head, how could she think this? Brendan was her best friend and now she could travel with him! He noticed that she was distracted and felt disappointed that his blatant attempt to make May jealous backfired but god how he loved her. An awkward silence descended upon them and Brendan tried to cheer May up by telling her a stupid joke they had often told each other as children. "Hey May?"

"What's up Brendan?"

"What does a Pikachu say when it's got a cold?" May snorted and smiled at him with flat eyes.

"Pik-achoo?" Brendan smirked at her and was returned by a pillow smacked into his face.

* * *

Yay! Stuff…right so from now on I'll only post one chapter seeing as they are long some are really long compared to what I have written before. Yay!

CherryShadowZ


	7. Tragedy

Hurrah! This was actually the first thing I wrote, it was not at all descriptive and it was rough but it inspired the whole story. So here we go.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock loved the night, but the trio found this night kind of creepy because there was only a crescent moon, meaning very little light.

"Ash! Ash!" Prof. Redwood came running up the forest path looking panicked.

"Professor?" they asked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"May and Brendan, they're in trouble!" Ash stared at the professor horrified.

"What's wrong with May?" Ash yelled grabbing the professors' arm rather forcefully.

"Brendan called me he said they were at the pokemon center on the outskirts of Pine Port City's forest. When it was attacked they went outside to investigate. May thought it was 'Team Rocket'?" The professor said looking puzzled. Ash growled impatient wanting to know what was happening. "But it wasn't them. Brendan didn't tell me much he said he would tell you the rest when you got there, but to hurry…May, Ash…she's gone." Ash looked grief-stricken, he took a step back. Brock reached out to him. He looked just about ready to faint.

"Damn it!" Ash cried, he took off so fast Pikachu almost fell of his shoulder. Brock and Misty worriedly took off after him after thanking the Professor.

"Ash!" Brock shouted.

"Oh Ash wait for us!" Misty yelled, they were both running as fast as they could, but Ash wasn't listening to them all he could think about was saving his friend. Brock grit his teeth and yelled out to Ash.

"Ash you go ahead we'll try to get there as fast as we can!" Misty turned to Brock shocked, Ash turned his head back slightly and nodded to let him know he heard him. "C'mon Misty." She nodded at him with an odd feeling as he took her hand and led the way.

* * *

Brendan was anxiously waiting for Ash at the Pokemon Center. He stared out up into the sky.

"Oh May…" he crooned.

Meanwhile Ash came up to some thick brush bushes; it would take too long to go around. 'Screw it' Ash thought, he waded right through them. He winced every time a thorn cut through his pants he knew he was bleeding but he didn't care. "Hold one May!" Ash gritted thought his teeth, "Just hold on." Pikachu looked worried at Ash as he desperately tried to get through fasted frustrating and hurting himself more.

* * *

Brock and Misty couldn't see Ash anymore, and they were tiring out quickly with all the things they had to carry. All the while that look May gave Ash kept running through Mistys' head. It was 'that look' the one Misty couldn't stand. She knew jealousy was petty but she couldn't help it. With all these betraying thoughts floating in her head she began to feel guilty after all May was in danger. 'It'll be ok May, we'll help you' Misty thought determinedly.

* * *

Brendan turned quickly ready to protect himself from whatever was making that noise behind him. Ash burst through the bushes scaring him, "What happened!" he demanded at Brendan who sighed relieved. The light coming from the center's windows illuminated the side of his face and contrasted with the pitch dark forest to his right.

"Like I told the professor the center was attacked, we came out here and we both sent out pokemon. We couldn't see them but they captured my Swampert and May's Blazekin in a net. They used a smokescreen to hide themselves, May, she ran in after them calling Blazekin. I…couldn't see so I called out my Crobat to blow the smokescreen away. When it cleared, she was gone. Blazekin too." Brendan pointed towards the center. "Her bike is still here…I sent Crobat to look for here, it still hasn't come back." Ash frowned angry that Brendan had let May get captured but he let it go realizing he would have been unable to do anything if he had been in his position either. "It's been three hours Ash." Brendan shook his head, his eyes threatening tears.

"Swellow let's go!" Ash exclaimed as it soared out of its pokeball majestically. "Swellow, go look for May! Brendan c'mon follow me, let's go look for her too!" Ash and Brendan took off into the dark and ominously quite forest. The evergreen Pines had a tint of blue in the moonlight; they swayed ever so gently as the boys disappeared between them.

* * *

Brock and Misty were still running but at a slower pace. The rocky terrain had forced them slow down; they up hill climb did not help either. Still in a dark night, they should not have been as distracted as they were. Brock spun around quickly when he heard the thud. Misty was sprawled across the ground, her head bleeding a rock near her body bloody. "Misty!" Brock yelled stunned.

* * *

Ash stopped running and Brendan turned to face him bewildered. "Ash?" Brendan prompted.

"I got a…bad feeling." Brendan grimaced, Ash's comment made him nervous. A high pitched screech made them both look up in front about 200 feet in the air a medium sized object was falling through the sky.

"May!" Brendan took off with Ash hot on his heels.

* * *

Brock was struggling as he tried to quickly carry Misty who was on his back unconscious to the center nearby. He slipped on round small pebbles and fell to his knees but Misty didn't tumble off his back.

'Don't worry Misty, you're going to ok.' Brock quickly continued concentrated on getting her help a quickly as possible.

* * *

Ash rushed into the trees where they had seen the body fall. "Swellow!" Ash cried as he kneeled beside his pokemon. Brendan stepped into the tiny clearing, he stopped next to him.

"Oh no…what could have done this?" he asked as they looked at the hurt pokemon. Ash simply tried to pick up Swellows' limp body sadly.

* * *

Brock stared out the pokemon centers' window. There wasn't much outside other than many pine trees, he could hear crickets chirping. The only source of light came from the moon; it came through the square window and created a small glow on the bed and Misty. Misty moved on her bed catching the attention of Brock.

"You're awake!" Brock smiled at her as she sat up.

"Yeah..." Misty lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Brock asked puzzled.

"About slowing us down, now we can't go look for May. I kept you Brock." Misty finished quietly.

"Forget about it. If anything had happened o you Ash would have had my head," Brock took he hand, "and I would have never forgiven myself." Misty smiled at him with that weird feeling in her gut again, her face felt warm.

* * *

Two cities ahead of Brendan and Ash who were still searching Pine Port City's forest the sun rose. The weak rays of light began to illuminate the cave in the mountains where May lay unconscious in a cage. The city below began to show life and no more than fifteen to twenty feet away from May on a small wooden table lay six pokeballs…her pokemon. Mays' fingers twitched and without a thought the man guarding her reflexively jerked the butt of his rifle into the back of her head. She let out a small groan and she was out cold again.

* * *

Ash slowed his pace and his face paled at the lack of sleep and at the feeling returning again.

sigh Ok how was that? The second part of the story hmm let's see the next chapter is somewhat crazy but after that my favorite couple of chapters starts.

CherryShadowZ


	8. Brett

**Shiny Linoone: You know when I plan things and when I write things I have only a vague idea of what I want, I write and rewrite until I like what I see so is it gymshiping or neglectshipping? I don't know what it is in this story. In Moon Lake as well in Destiny Aura I hint at things…um you decide I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon…

* * *

**

As the sun rose into the sky and a new day began Ash and Brendan stirred slightly in their sleep. Just a little after the sun's first rays broke through the morning clouds both boys collapsed exhausted after spending all night unsuccessfully searching for May. Ash's sleep was unmerciful, his guilt-ridden nightmares had kept him tossing and turning all the while. Brendan's sleep was just as unrestfull, having fallen asleep believing Mays' capture was his entire fault, in his horrible dreams he was reunited with her only to lose her because of his incompetence to save and aid her.

They both had a lot more in common than they realized but this problem wedging itself into their relationship in its' early stages they had distanced themselves unconsciously. Brendan's friendship with May had certainly changed since he had returned from his two year journey. He had returned to find May a different girl more mature, determined, with a goal! But these strange changes had only enticed him further and his feelings had developed into deeper emotions for his childhood friend. He had been excited to take May under his wing, but upon his return he found May already with a trainer in mind as her ideal trainer. Hearing May and Max speak so highly about Ash Ketchum, made him so jealous he began to sulk when he spent time with them. He finally found the perfect chance to gain Mays' admiration in Gantu, he had become so excited when he found out that it would only be him and May since Max wanted to stay behind.

For a while everything was fine and it even felt like the old times but then Ash had appeared and he had felt pressured like he had wasted his chance and by not taking advantage of the time they had spent alone he had let the opportunity slip through his fingers. In an attempt at looking cool with May and showing Ash that he wouldn't surrender her without a fight; he had attempted to make May jealous with Misty, the water pokemon trainer friend of Ash. Of course it had not worked. Brendan felt so lost he loved her he was sure, he couldn't say he was in love but he knew for sure he loved her, and he was petrified of losing her.

Ash had always felt peculiar about May. He had always felt like he should protect her, support her, help her. He thought he saw in her a little sister. But he soon realized that was not what he felt after all if you loved someone like a sibling do you usually think they are pretty and feel an odd feeling when you talk? No, but Ash didn't understand what he felt it was such an awkward feeling that he had tried ignoring it, denying that he felt anything at all and finally pretending it was just a normal reaction. Of course at the end of the day Ash knew that truth; it wasn't normal, it was there and it was getting stronger everyday. Every time she smiled at him, every time she practiced with her pokemon, every time they talked about life. He wanted to teach her everything he knew and he wanted to be with her, just the two of them hanging out talking about pokemon, about each other, being themselves. Why? Why did he feel so awkward around her? He didn't know.

Brendan opened his eyes slowly and stood up. He saw Ash and grimaced slightly a tiny spindle of drool drooped out of Ash's mouth and fell next to Pikachu who stirred and found Brendan staring at Ash with strange eyes.

"Pikapi" Pikachu muttered while poking Ash.

"I'm…its'…" He frowned and opened his eyes slightly. The bright light hurt his eyes and he waited for them to adjust. "Morning" he mumbled noticing Brendan.

"Morning…we should keep heading this way, to the north."

"Pi!" Pikachu agreed but sat down as his stomach grumbled, "chu". Ash tilted his head in his direction and a random thought crossed his mind; why did it sound like Pikachu said 'chaa' when he said 'chu'?

"We should eat something first, just something quick; for energy." he added quickly noticing the look on Brendan's face.

"Oh…fine, you're right, Ash." An awkward silence enveloped breakfast, broken only by the occasional cough or clink of the plates/cups/ or silverware.

"We should get going," Brendan said as he finished.

"Ok, I'm done anyways, how 'bout you Pikachu?"

"Cha!" Pikachu showed Ash his empty bowl.

"Ok were set, Brendan!"

* * *

May sat hugging her knees in her small cage. She watched the burly Team Aqua grunts go back in forth in front of her. With them in the room guarding her she had no hope of reaching her pokemon and escaping. As she waited for her chance to strike, her mind drifted to Ash. How he had helped her, gently pushed her to be the person she was now, how fun it was to be with him and those butterflies she felt whenever she got near him. In her eyes Ash was like a hero; strong, brave, determined, noble and handsome. She felt so silly crushing on her friend like some little girl. May felt her cheeks flush slightly as she smiled remembering how he smiled. But then her cheeks flushed for a different reason; shame. Traitor, she had and was still betraying Brendan. The subject of her feelings and Ash always led to that gut feeling that Brendan would not approve and that horrible realization that she was willing to push him aside for Ash. She felt dirty when she thought of doing this to her best friend who had grown up with her.

He was practically a brother to her and family always came first. May sighed and looked up, she gasped. She had been so distracted by her thoughts she hadn't seen the grunts leave. In their place stood a young boy probably no older than Brock. 'Damn,' thought May 'I missed my chance,' May crawled toward the corner closer to the boy and looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" he growled. May was taken back. She didn't understand why the other grunts had ignored her and he had immediately notice her. "Well do you want something?"

"No, I…actually, you know what?" May asked getting an idea.

"What?" he asked turning so that May could see his face completely. She was shocked to see that not only was he young but he was quite handsome.

"Uh…if you're so tough why don't you battle me?" She spat out quickly after having lost her train of thought upon having seen his face. The young grunt chuckled.

"My oh my, we don't even know each others names." May was so surprised she opened her mouth but nothing came out. "My name is Brett, Brett Davis." He mock bowed.

"I'm May…now let's battle!" May growled exasperated at the fact that Brett had taken her challenge so lightly. Mostly though she was angered by his stupid smile that made her blush, she wasn't supposed to like the enemy!

"I would get in trouble if I let you out, but I suppose…I don't care so let's go!" He threw a pokeball revealing a strange pokemon May had never seen. "Wartortle!" Brett opened the cage and May stood up and walked slowly towards the table where her pokeballs lay. She knew that all Team Aqua ever used was water pokemon so Ivysaur was her best bet. She turned towards him with a concentrated look on her face.

"Go Ivy!" May yelled.

"Ivysaur!" the teal pokemon shouted as it shook its body sprinkling a sweet scented powder.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin!" Brett ordered. His pokemon stuck his head, legs and arms inside its shell and spun towards Ivysaur.

"Ivy use Vine Whip to dodge it!" May shouted remembering what Ash had taught her.

"Bite Wartortle!"

"Wait Ivy…" May watched the water pokemon rush towards Ivysaur, who was getting nervous. "Calm down, just wait for it,"…'Only fools rush in' she heard her father's advice ringing in her heard. "Now use vine whip to restrain Wartortle, Ivy!" Brett gasped and Wartortle tried to stop but its momentum thrusted him into Iveysaur's vines. "Use Razor Leaf Ivy!" May commanded smiling.

"Withdraw Wartortle!" Brett shouted, "This battle ain't over yet!"

"Ivy slam him into the ground!" Ivysaur picked up the shell over its body and slammed it onto the ground full force.

"No! Wartortle hang on!" Brett shouted as Wartortle's head popped out from its' shell dizzy.

"Razor Leaf!" May bit her lip waiting to see if it was over.

"War…" Wartortle stumbled and fell down as he passed out.

"Ha!" May snapped her fingers, "I win."

"Who said it was just one on one May?" Brett smirked as he reached behind him to get another pokeball.

"Of course," May said through gritted teeth.

"Go Quagsire!" Brett threw a pokeball and an odd blue pokemon came out. May remembered seeing one before.

"Ivy use Razor Leaf!"

"Quagsire Mud Shot!" The two attacks clashed in the air, the leaves fell to the ground useless, damp with mud.

"Quag!" Quagsire shot mud at Ivysaur's eyes.

"Ivysaur!" She shouted trying to shake the mud off her face.

"Quagsire Body Slam!" Mays' eyes grew wide as Ivysaur passed out. She growled and called her back.

"I'm just getting started Brett," May reassured him that the battle wasn't over. "Go Skitty!"

"Skitty!" the pink cute pokemon crooned.

"Skitty use Blizzard!"

"Quagsire Dig!" Quagsire disappeared into the ground.

"Scared Brett? Had to use a move like that!" May taunted, staling for time.

"Are you calling me a coward?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" May spat, "Skitty use Blizzard in the hole where Quagsire disappeared into!"

"Quagsire attack Skitty!" Quagsire emerged right under Skitty knocking it off its feet.

"Skitty!" May yelled.

"Use Body Slam to finish it Quagsire!" Brett thrust his finer towards the weakened Skitty as a loud crash was heard outside of the makeshift room in the cave. "What?" Brett looked at the door confused. May and Brett covered their faces as the wall exploded. As the rubble settled they could make out a tall slim outline in the dust. May let a gasp escape her lips she knew she was saved now.

* * *

**Yes! There we go the next chapter is one of my faves…yay things are going to get complicated soon! Hoorah!**

**CherryShadowZ**


	9. Moon Lake

It's been a month and I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. First I got sick then I got swamped with pre-spring break work, you know midterms and turning in work. I had a job shadow to do and blah! So I finally updated here you go. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"What the hell!" Brett shouted, "A Blazekin!"

"May's friends!" Brendan shouted moving into view. Brett muttered curse words under his breath as he ripped his uniform off.

"What are you doin?" May squealed as she covered her eyes.

"May!" A familiar voice sounded relieved.

"Ash?" May asked suddenly feeling panicky. He appeared on the other side of Blazekin opposite of Brendan. She smiled happily but then remembered Brett. As she turned towards him she let out a yelp of surprise.

"Surprised, I suppose." Brett smirked. He was now wearing long black pants, knee-high army black boots, a black round hat and a black shirt with a red "R" on them.

"What…?" May shook her hear, she didn't understand.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted enraged, "You're here? You took May!"

"No, boy. I'm a Rocket grunt, true but I didn't take your precious girlfriend." Ash was so consumed in anger he didn't even bother to respond to the girlfriend comment. "I was sent to infiltrate Team Aqua, to see their plans and now that I know what their after, I must get going. Good bye May!" Brett winked ather as he threw a pokeball a Golbat appeared. "Golbat smokescreen!" As the smoke cleared May called her Skitty back and walked towards her friends. She threw her arms around Blazekin and laughed happy to be reunited with it.

"We should go," Brendan said as they headed out.

"Yeah everything is chaotic right now but if we wait here we could get overrun by them," Ash reasoned.

"Right then," May, Ash, and Brendan took off out the hole and down the damp earthy 'corridor', obviously man made, it was crude and so dark they couldn't see where they were going. "How far in the cave are we?" May questioned as they turned left upon spotting a torch on the wall.

"You don't know?" Brendan asked.

"No, duh!" May shook her head and almost crashed into Blazekin who had stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Ash asked, he strained his neck and concentrated. "Someone's coming get ready!" May and Brendan pressed themselves against the cave wall as Ash stood next to Blazekin but of out their sight.

"What? Look that must be the Blazekin that escaped," They heard a young male voice say.

"Wait," a deep voicecautioned warned.

"What?" the young man asked sounding annoyed.

"Look a Pikachu." The deeper voice said sounding cautious.

"Goody, now come on," the younger voice pushed. In a flash a young Team Aqua grunt landed at their feet knocked out by one of Blazekins' kicks. Ash thrusted his fist into the face of the other grunt that ran to check on his partner. He collapsed on top him unconcious.

"Lets' go," Ash quietly picked up Pikachu and motioned for them to move on. They encountered few grunts on their way out. Upon exiting Brendan called out his Swampert and had it use earthquake to trap Team Aqua inside the cave, "That should hold them, " Ash breathed out quietly as if he had done it loudly the large boulders would crumble to dust freeing Team Aqua.

"Guys! What are you doing!" May demanded shocked at her friends' actions.

"Don't worry May, were going to call the police to handle this." Brendan answered her, "Were not trying to kill them" he smiled placing his arm on her shoulder.

* * *

_A few days later they were all reunited in a pokemon center beyond the outskirts of Peridot city, the city where May had been held captive. It was actually Perodot City's mountains where she had been held. Because Mistys' head injury had not been serious she had been released the next day. And so only two days after the horrible incident they were all together at Moon Lake Pokemon Center. A pokemon center on the other side of Pine Port City's forest._

The gang sat around a fire on a small clearing between the center and the lake. Logs had been placed so people could sit around the fire. The full moon above made the lake sparkle spectacularly and they stayed quite enjoying their surroundings with a new appreciation for the peace in their lives.

"So May," Brendan, who was leaning on a log with May sitting crossed legged next to him, turned towards her, "What actually happened to you after you ran into the smoke to find Blazekin?" She turned to face him and drew the blanket she was wrapped in tighter around herself.

"I couldn't see anything and then someone grabbed me around my waist from behind," Ash frowned and looked away. Misty took notice and felt a familiar twinge of jealousy but she quickly pushed it away, telling herself it was only natural for him to be upset his friend had been taken. "Anyway, next thing I know I woke up in a cage and I'm being guarded by Team Aqua grunts." May shrugged with a strange look on her face.

"More than one? What happened to the others? Ash said there was only one when they got there." Brock asked as he kicked a little dirt with his shoe May looked over at him, he was sitting between Misty and Ash, all three with draped blankets on them, May shrugged.

"At some point they left and Brett came."

"Brett? Why do you know his name?" Ash asked shocked, he sounded like he was accusing her. Again she shrugged, "Which reminds me why were you out of the cage, they _were_ holding you in there right? Did you escape? Were you battling him to escape from him?" Ash shifted on the log moving his body to look directly at May. Brendan, Brock and Misty stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"I challenged Brett to a battle and he introduced himself is all." Ash didn't seem satisfied.

"He got away," He mumbled looking away.

"At least Team Aqua got taken in by Officer Jenny," Misty chipped in, Brock nodded in agreement with her.

"I still think that Team Aqua was surprised by Blazekin," Brendan said as he opened his blanket and May climbed into it. He spread his legs so that she could sit between them and then he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"They probably were," May commented as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ash stared at them; he was feeing kind of strange. He had felt his feeling very few times in his life. When he was young and he didn't get what he had wanted and then he had seen some other kid with it, or whose times when Misty had paid more attention to those older guys instead of him, her friend and what he wanted! He knew he was being selfish then, but he was sure this time it was something else, something stronger. He was…jealous. Misty looked at Ash concerned, feeling her throat tightening when she realized what he was feeling she cast her eyes down in hopes that no one had seen the tears welling in her eyes.

Brock had noticed and so had Brendan. Brendan didn't know what to say or do, this was obviously a very complicated situation, what was more interesting to him about the situation; however, was how Ash was reacting. He knew May admired Ash and he couldn't help but feel resentful towards him for that. He wasn't usually one to do things to hurt others but in this situation he felt he had to; Brendan rested his head on Mays' tilting it slightly to the side to see Ash. Ash wasn't looking at them he was looking out at the lake and even thought he was scowling he didn't seem very upset to him. May stood up, stretched, and leaving her blanket behind, walked towards the boardwalk around the lake. Surprisingly Misty followed her. The boys looked at them unsure of what to expect.

May folded her arms on the handrail, Misty stood next to her, staring straight ahead at the lake May turned to her and smiled.

"Aren't you cold, May?" Misty asked as she nuzzled her blanket.

"No, not really anymore," May answered and turned back to the lake.

"I'm not sure I ever told you this, I doubt it, I don't go about flaunting my personal business, but I really care about Ash," she finished quietly.

"He's your best friend right?" May asked innocently. Misty looked at her incredulously. Was she really that dense or was she simply toying with her? She pursed her lips and looked May straight in the eyes. What she saw startled her. Her own eyes were a greenish blue but Mays' they were a deep ocean blue. They were deep and dark, and were somewhat hypnotizing. "Misty?" May asked unnerved by her companions staring.

"Uh um yeah were best friends." She was so startled by the darkness in Mays' eyes she could find the words to explain the injustice of her situation, the things she had to go through when she was young, just what Ash meant to her. And May what had she gone through? The daughter of a handsome Gym leader happily married to a wonderful woman. She had a younger brother who loved her very much; it was simply unfair that she could have such a perfect life and now Ash. But her eyes they were so intimidating, secretive, and so dark. There was a shadow of something more, something great and powerful. It was quite frightening. Misty turned her back to the lake and leaned on the handrail. She watched the boys looking at the flames dance on the floor.

"Brendan means a lot to me too," May piped suddenly, "he's my best friend." Misty turned to her and smiled slowly. She was so simple, so young and happy just to be. And she sighed realizing just how much alike she and Ash were.

"That's cool, he's very handsome isn't he?" She looked at Brendan who stared up at the stars above himself.

"I guess," May blurted out as if she had never thought about it before. "You're the same height?" May asked trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Yup." Misty glanced around and yawned. "Its late May, I'm going to go to sleep," she said and walked towards the center and May followed her smiling.

* * *

Ash woke up early the next morning, the cold mountain air didn't bother him, his mind was somewhere else. They were all surprisingly quite at breakfast. The air filled with apprehension as they all walked out of the cabin like center, all packed and ready to head out, they once again broke into two groups.

"May," Ash looked away, "I don't know about this. I know they got Team Aqua but we don't know why they took you." Brendan glanced at May.

"They probably only took me because I interfered when they tried to steal from the pokemon center." She offered.

"True," Brock commented," but we don't know if they informed higher positioned officials."

"I'm just… I don't know, uneasy….I don't think we should separate." He looked worried as he tried to reach May with his eyes.

"Don't worry," Brendan intercepted Mays' glance, "I got it." Ash clenched his fist and bit his lip to keep from telling Brendan that the last time he had not been able to do anything, he sighed and admitted defeat.

"I…alright then." Ash Misty and Brock waved at May and Brendan as they turned south backwards to the mini-gym in Pine Port City. May and Brendan turned north towards Cherry Valley.

* * *

A few lines in there were a bit "whoa" now then don't think dirty people. And if you couldn't tell…yes I LOVE NORMAN! And as I said before sorry I didn't update sooner.

CherryShadowZ


	10. Cherry Valley

So there's something wrong with this chapter and that's why it took so long to post. If someone can tell me the correct word for the kimono he's wearing I'd appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Cherry Valley was a very beautiful place, filled with cherry blossom trees; pink petals fluttered through the air creating a very romantic atmosphere. In the middle of the valley stood a medium sized city. May and Brendan had only needed two weeks to cross the Emerald Mountains and reach Cherry Valley. There were many little shops as they entered the city which was built inspired by traditional Japanese architecture. A man dressed in a blue kimono wearing black glasses caught the eye of May. His shop was very simple. It reminded May of the lemonade stand her father, Norman, had helped her built when she was younger. People bustled by without a second glance at the poor man, he had no hair but his moustache showed smoky patches of white. The wooden sign above his head held the only color on his stand, with the word "PENDANTS" in yellow. She wasn't quite sure why but May eagerly quickened her steps as she headed towards the lonely stand. Brendan, who had stopped to check some vegetables was getting harassed by the old woman seller, and was distracted and didn't notice May run off.

A sudden feeling in her gut grew as May reached the old man. He had two small displays on both sides of himself. Metal flat outlines of Pidgeys, Hariyamas, and Yanmas among others were placed on fake black velvet. Simple and unattractive, May would normally have not even come within ten feet of the pitiful stand. The strange feeling that had drawn her there in the first place had grown, the mount of anticipation intensified. She felt anxious and nervous at the same time.

The old bald man smiled at May as she stood in front of him. She had been sure he would give her what she wanted she didn't even realized that_ even _she didn't know what it was.

"Umm," May started quietly, "I'm looking for something…but it's not one of these." May added quickly as the man had pointed to his display puzzled by her words.

"Then what do you seek?" the man asked in a voice that was quite surprising, it sounded years younger than he appeared.

"I'm not sure…" May admitted embarrassed. Brendan rolled his eyes at the seller and his stomach did a flip-flop when he realized May was gone. He quickly searched the market in search of her and he breathed relieved when he spotted her across the road.

"May!" Brendan ran toward her as she turned startled apparently barely having realized Brendan was not with her. "Hey May you know you're not suppose to leave my side," he spotted the elderly man and moved closer to May, "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time." The man shifted his eyes to take a closer look at the young kids in front of him, he was unseen by them because his eyes were hidden by his dark glasses. She shifted her gaze back at the vendor without flinching she couldn't stand him acting like this…like her babysitter.

"I have something that may interest you a bit," the man chuckled at May.

"Can…you show me, please!" May questioned excitedly. He smirked and reached under the top of the stand. Brendan stepped in front of May and extended his arm in front to protect her. Frowning he clenched his other hand into a fist; the situation didn't feel right to him. "How beautiful!" May exclaimed as she pushed Brendan out of the way. A small red ball was on a rather long silver chain. The whole ball was red with a silver ring around the middle that broke off into an arc giving the impression of a shooting star. May took it quickly and gazed into it, she squeaked as the orb flashed a deep blood red when the sun hit it. Brendan stood next to May and stared at it, a bit hypnotized.

"Give me two hundred…and it's yours," the man pushed May quietly. She looked at it, then him and then pendant again.

"I don't know, two hundreds' a bit much," she told him disappointed at the high cost. He shrugged and studied his nails.

"Its' pretty low for a gem of that…value."

"I still don't know," May frowned.

"Doesn't it…oh I don't know, remind you of something…possibly someone…by chance?" He questioned.

"What!" Brendan snapped out of his dreamlike state. But May had already thought about it and indeed it did remind her of something, more specifically of someone. Someone named Ash.

"I'll take it," May stated

"What?...but May, why?" Brendan asked her worried, as she handed the salesman the money. She smiled as she placed it around her neck and continued through the village.

"Why!" Brendan demanded feeling desperate; the whole thing seemed off to him.

"Ash," May whispered.

"What? Ash? What about him?" Brendan looked at her bewildered.

"Look;" May held up the pendant up to the sun and a deep red flashed as the sunlight seeped through. "It looks like his eyes."

"What? No it doesn't, I don't know if you noticed but it looks creepy, kind of like blood."

"No, passion…" May mumbled, "Passionate red. Like when he battles." He was quite as she continued to gaze into the red orb absorbed in its intensity.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked through the city of Cherry Valley just three weeks after May and Brendan had passed through. Brock and Misty loved all the stands. The fresh vegetables and jewelry thrilled them, but Ash who had been edgy since Mays' capture was anxious to leave, since there was no official gym here, not even a mini-gym. He wandered through town with Pikachu on his shoulder, aimless, feeling apprehensive and slightly irritated. Ash was frustrated with his journey.

"Pikachu, this is so pointless!" He growled as the people who passed him jumped startled by his outburst.

"Pikachu Pika pi?" His best friend asked wanting to know what had been bothering his trainer.

"Where is she?" He asked Pikachu quietly. Pikachus' eyes drooped as he realized what was truly bothering Ash.

"Young man," a man in a small simple stand interrupted their private moment. "Yes you," he assured Ash as he looked around and pointed to himself. Ash studied the man, he was bald with a patchy mustache and a red kimono, his dark glasses hid his eyes and people seemed to ignore his lonely stand.

"Do you…did you want me mister?" Ash asked edging towards him cautiously.

"I just thought you looked like you were looking for something…maybe someone." Pikachu and Ash looked at the man in awe.

"I well yes. I actually am looking for someone." Ash stated standing in front of him.

"I can help…you have something," Ash and Pikachu fell on their faces, "Want to see it?" The man asked.

"Well…" he didn't want to be rude but this felt like a waste of time. The old man reached under the stand and pulled out a large pendant on a long chain. The pendant was a blue "pokeball", it was a deep azure, and it was separated in half by a silver ring that broke away into an arc. "Uhh…" Pikachu and Ash stared into the blue orb, it was a deep dark sapphire and it hypnotized like May's ocean blue eyes…

"Ash?" A girl's voice broke through his chain of thoughts.

"What?" He asked confused at what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Asked a boy. Misty and Brock looked at him worried.

"Nothing," Ash pushed their concern away. "I just…look," he took the pendant form the man's grasp.

"It's…"Misty was surprised by its' intensity she didn't know what to say. It seemed so menacingly familiar.

"Two hundred," the man finished.

"What!" Misty yelled angry, she snuffed and learned to her side, "a bit pricey don't you think?" She asked raising her eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Here!" Ash eagerly pushed the money at the man.

"Hey!" Brock and Misty exclaimed. "What are you doing Ash?" Brock asked waving his arms.

"It looks like…it reminds me of…"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked speaking up.

"Yeah buddy, May."

* * *

I'll repost a corrected version of this chapter as soon as someone corrects me.

CherryShadowZ


	11. Trouble Strikes Again

**No one told me the correct word so I didn't change it 0o…Um yeah the rating changed because of the language in this chapter, its'…slightly stronger I guess. I believe K+ is PG13 right? Man this new rating system is confusing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**

Brendan turned onto his back for the tenth time. He wasn't sure why but he had been very nervous that whole night. He and May had camped in a small clearing surrounded by tall pines. He sighed as he looked up at the stars. They looked so beautiful, twinkling shards of diamonds plastered on a dark purple sky. May moaned next to him and turned on her side. Brendan rolled on his side to look at her face. It had been four months since they had last seen Ash and she had been captured. But the uneasiness had never left him. Black long hair fell onto his face he rolled onto his stomach. She hadn't told him, she didn't have to, he could tell.

'Why?' He growled in his mind. 'Why does she have to like him, why!' he yelled in his mind as he grabbed a rock and tossed it through the air and past the pine trees. He sighed, realizing that there wasn't anything he could do. He had seen the way she had looked at him.

When he came back from his journey he found her gone, worried he had decided to look for her. But after traveling for weeks and hearing from several people that she was with a boy, he had figured she had gone with Max. Then he saw her on TV with _that _guy, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He had felt so stupid giving up two years with her in those two years she had gone and grown. She grew up and found someone to support her, despite the letters in his first year of traveling when she started her journey they lost touch. He saw a small spindle of drool droop from her mouth and he chuckled. He didn't know when but at some point he lost consciousness and drifted into a dark sleep.

A high pitched scream woke him and as he bolted up he grabbed his white hat and saw May in the air, a rope around her waist hoisting her above the trees.

"May!" Brendan starched his arm towards her as he ran after her.

"Brendan! Brendan help me! I can't, I can't get free!" She yelled struggling. He tried to grab one of his pokeballs when he remembered both he and May had put them in their packs.

"May! May! Maaayyyy!" He yelled at her as the helicopter flew higher and higher out of his reach. He saw a man in a red garment with a Team Magma symbol on his chest peer out of the 'copter door. He kept running after it ignoring the sharp pains shooting up his legs with each barefoot step he took. He tripped and watched Mays' slim figure disappear into the night sky.

* * *

Three days later Ash laughed as Misty explained the time Gary tripped and landed face first into Ponyta feces. Brock, Ash and Misty walked into the small pokemon center to find a frantic Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock floated towards her on a pink heart shaped cloud.

"Oh! Ohmygoodness! Its' you! I've been waiting for you! Thank goodness you're finally here!" Nurse Joy ran arms outstretched. Brock ran towards her but snapped out of it as she went past him and began to shake Ash violently. "They took her! And he was looking for you! For days, man, for days! My cousin said you were on your way here and you did come! Oh man he'll be so relived." Ash, who had been rendered useless by her vigorous shakes, fell onto the ground dizzy. Misty stared at the apparently crazed Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, I can tell you're awfully young and most likely new at this job, please allow me to help," Brock bowed. Now that Misty looked at her more closely she could tell a difference in this Nurse Joy. Her hair was slightly magenta leaning towards purple, she was about Brocks height and more slender that he average Nurse Joy, Brock was right she war really young.

"Get up!" Nurse Joy ordered Ash and pulled him towards a phone. "Listen to this!" She turned it on and went to the menu. She opened up the mailbox and clicked on the saved messages icon. The computer/phone prompted a password that Nurse Joy quickly typed in. A small hour glass turned as a downloading bar grew with each second. Ash, Misty and Brock crowded around the screen as Brendan appeared.

"Ash," Brendan looked scared, he was dirty and his hair was disheveled. "She's gone! They took her, Ash, they took her…" he began to cry. Misty and Brock looked at Ash whose face had not changed; he looked emotionless even as he frowned slightly as Brendan continued to mutter "God…"under his breath. "It wasn't Team Aqua," he said wiping his tears on his sleeves. "I saw the Team Magma symbol. I'm at Granite Caves but I'm going over to Tiny Pine Town to see Professor Redwood, I'm not sure but I think you're close by aren't you? Head over to Tiny Pine Town see you then." The messaged ended with Brendan looking serious and Ash seething.

"That…he just had to watch her, all he had to do was protect her if he couldn't do that, he should have said so!" Nurse Joy, Misty and Brock backed away looking saddened. "Damn it!" Ash threw the chair he had been sitting on across the room, scaring Pikachu off his shoulder and into Misty's arms. "One goddamn fucking thing!" Ash yelled falling onto his knees. Soft sobs echoed through the empty Pokemon center. Nurse Joy opened her mouth and closed it unsure of what to say, "Why?" Ash choked.

"It's not anyone's fault Ash," Brock tried to calm him.

"Why?" He asked louder, they didn't understand his question, why did it affect him so? Why did he feel the way he did, why did it hurt so much? It didn't make any sense. A small tear rolled down Mistys' cheek unnoticed by anyone other than Pikachu, who crooned.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock arrived breathless at Professor Redwoods' a week and a half later. Brock knocked on the door as the trio tried to catch their breaths. Brendan opened the door and the next thing anyone knew Ash had him against the wall, they glared at each other. Daring one another to make first move with their eyes, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Professor Redwood tried to separate them.

"He blames me," Brendan said needlessly as he straightened himself out.

"We think we know where they have her," Professor Redwood said, getting straight to business. "Since both teams are originally from Hoenn I've been monitoring the news and they have noticed an increase of Team Magma and Team Aqua activity these last few months around the Lune Plateau."

"Moon Plateau?" Ash asked confused.

"Basically," Brendan grunted rolling his eyes. He didn't see what May could possibly see in this moron. He hadn't really wanted to call Ash, but for Mays' sake he had swallowed his pride he knew he would need all the help he could get.

"So you think they have her there?" Brock asked.

"Yes," Professor Redwood said as he picked up small trinkets and placed them in a gym sack.

"But Professor?" Misty asked, "Why do you think they would take her out of Gantu?" Ash felt this was a good question and stopped his death glare to Brendan to see what the professor would say.

"I don't think they would go through such big productions if this wasn't important. If its' big they would go to headquarters right? And headquarters is in Hoenn, correct?"

"Yeah!" Ash agreed as he pushed himself off the glass table he was leaning up against of. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Professor Redwood chuckled.

"Yeah, ok, we were just waiting for you to arrive. I called my other colleagues to confer and Professor Oak and Birch will meet you in Hoenn. Your mother, Ash, will also be there. Of course Mays' parents have also been notified."

"Wait…you won't be coming with us Professor?" Misty asked disappointed.

"No, Misty, I won't be able to join you…hurry now kids, you don't want to miss your plane!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the language Ash used, it's only for this chapter so don't worry. I also apologize for the length the next chapter is even shorter and then chapter thirteen is about this length. But after that the final two chapters might have to broken in half they are so long, so I will make up for the poor length.**

**CherryShadowZ**


	12. Lune Plateau

**I had a real scare I lost the rest of the story but I finally found it a couple of days ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**

Norman, Caroline, Max, Prof. Birch, Prof. Oak, and Delia stood awaiting the arrival of Ash, Misty, Brock, and Brendan at the Fortree City Airport. They conversed quietly and fell silent as the young teens appeared at the terminal.

"We've made all necessary arrangements," Norman informed them as they walked out into the wild forest of a city. "We'll take a bus to the foot of Lune Plateau."

"But we'll have to climb the Plateau itself on foot," Max finished, at nine years old he was almost as tall as May had been the year before. The ride was quite and uneventful…mostly. Whenever Brendan and Ash shot each other dirty looks, Misty snorted and when Max brought up May, the got at each others throats, Ash blaming Brendan and Brendan insulting Ash. Had it not been for Caroline crying they wouldn't have stopped fighting. They arrived at the Plateau around sunset and began to climb immediately.

* * *

May had been in the custody of Team Magma for a little more than a week and a half. She wasn't quite sure where exactly they had taken her but they had kept her in a cage the whole time. At the moment they had taken her and were on some plateau. May sighed and looked up at the twinkling stars the enormous moon was barely peaking over the mountain edge. Since they had taken her no one had answered her questions. They brought her food three times a day, that's when she would bombard them with questions. All she knew was that Team Magma wanted something and that she, May, had something to do with Team Aqua. She shivered and sighed, she wished she had at least brought her Pokemon, escaping without them was impossible.

She had caught a glimpse of the leader of Team Magma, his name was Maxie and he had red hair that stuck out oddly. He had stared at her so coldly; May had tried to hide in the dark corner of the cage. She found it interesting that on this particular night he had joined them. May blew out her warm breath to pass the time, lately she had been thinking more and more about Ash…and Misty. Particularly of what she had said that night months ago at Moon Lake. She had once had a conversation with Brock about Misty, he had told her she was Ash's best friend, that they had traveled together even before he had joined them, she hadn't felt jealous simply saddened, her part in his life seemed insignificant after all the adventures the three of them had shared. She laid her head on her knees which she was hugging, and closed her eyes holding the tears back.

* * *

The moon was slowly rising over the plateau, Ash and the gang hadn't stopped to rest since they had begun to climb. They knew the road would be guarded so they deliberately went around, going up the rugged terrain was tiring and they were slowly gaining ground when Norman suddenly became tense and warned them to stay alert as someone was following them. The professors, Delia, Caroline, and Max filed into the middle Ash, Brendan with Misty between them lead and Brock and Norman flanked the group, they began to relax as they neared the top. Then all of a sudden about fifteen shadowed figures ran past them stopping right in front of the group. Field commander Isabelle Shelley stood smirking down on the group, "Ash Ketchum…hi," she greeted him rather casually leaning on her knee, her cronies crouching down behind her, their faces hidden.

"What do you want, Isabelle?" Norman growled.

"Oh, Norman, hello there…we were simply looking to make a deal," she examined her nails.

"What kind of deal?" asked Professor Oak.

"Simple really, you want your little girlfriend back," Isabelle grinned at Ash, "and we want to screw Team Magma over, what do you say kiddo?"

"Why should we trust you?" Brendan asked raising her eyes, defying her.

"Oh you poor boy…" She tutted, "don't you see we'll all win? Well maybe not you, but everyone else does." She grinned maliciously as Brendan fumed, angered with her knowledge of the personal conflicts behind the situation, her nasty attitude did not help.

"You took May!" Max yelled, having been informed of the past scraps between May and Team Aqua.

"True," she snarled, "but we only took her because she interfered."

"I don't believe you!" Ash accused them.

"Fine…but together were simply more powerful and you know it…" They turned to leave, Ash studied them and the situation thoroughly.

"Wait!" Ash's face looked tired. "Maybe…we could work something out." Delia gasped.

"But Ash, honey…"

"Mom, were going to need all the help we can get, were just going to have to trust them."

"Good choice, Ash." Isabelle snickered and waved her hand, all the Team Aqua grunts lead the way as Ash pushed away his foreboding feelings, and his group stared at him hoping he had done the right thing.

* * *

The moon had risen high in the sky, illuminating the way for them, but also making the group more visible to Team Magma. Isabelle stopped and held her arm out. Team Aqua stopped and Ash and company did as well.

"What?..." Ash drifted off.

"Ok, well, end of the road kiddies." Isabelle smirked.

"Shit! I knew it!" Brendan cursed.

"We should have never trusted you!" Misty yelled.

"Now, now don't be angry after all, its' only the end for you people not for Ashy here." he growled and clenched his fists as Team Aqua advanced on them.

"Pikachu!" Ash called his buddy.

"Swampert!" Brendan threw his pokeball.

"Ludicolo!"

"Go Starmie!"

"C'mon Slaking!" Norman gritted his teeth. Team Aqua threw their own Pokeballs ready for a battle.

"Get Ash, now!" Isabelle barked. A few of the bigger grunts rushed through the fight at Ash, who turned frozen.

"Ash!" Delia pushed him out of the way and was thrown backwards.

"Mom!" Ash reached for her but was tackled to the ground.

"Stop struggling kid, after all were taking you to May." Ask looked up at Isabelle's smiling face as his eyes closed.

"Ash! Ash! Aaassssshhhhh!" A woman's voice rang in his mind as everything went dark.

* * *

**Cliffy because I am evil! Yes now there is only three more chapters and the fic ends, from here on things get somewhat crazy.**

**CherryShadowZ**


	13. Transformation

**Yibo Wang you're right I did mess up on chapter 6. I don't know what I was thinking, how did I miss that mistake?**

**Well after months I'm back to finish this story although I don't really like it anymore I said I would finish it and I will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, thank goodness…

* * *

**

Harlan, the handsome field commander of Team Magma hastened his steps after reports of Team Aqua coming up Lune Plateau with the boy. Oh, that boy. Months searching for him had born no fruit, they become desperate after Team Aqua had captured its carrier. Luckily for him, she had escaped. If she hadn't it would have been his ass. But months after the initial capture, he had still been empty-handed to avoid another dangerous situation he had switched to plan B, if he couldn't have his carrier Team Aqua sure as hell couldn't have theirs.

He stopped and squatted next to the small cage in which the female carrier was sleeping. He inserted his key into the old lock and roughly dragged her out. Startled, she struggled and tried to pull herself away but Harlan simply overpowered her and knocked her to her knees with one blow to her back. She gasped for air shocked and surprised by the blow.

"Don't hurt her, even if she is dangerous, the vessel is but a mere child." Maxie the eccentric looking leader of Team Magma stood ten feet away he pulled his red mustache as he smiled smugly, "Bring ten more Harlan." He turned and walked away.

"Sir," Harlan barked and saluted. He grabbed Mays's arm and practically carried her away. He threw her on her butt as he called out more Team Magma grunts from their tents. May sat quietly looking for a way to run to when they were distracted, but this plan was quickly discarded when she spotted the guns they were carrying. "C'mere," Harlan ordered, pointed next to him, "They're coming and they're bringing the carrier we can't leave you with them so close." May shuffled confused. He sighed and stared at May. "Look kid, I'd like to say I'm sorry but I'm not. It's just how things gotta go."

* * *

Ash came to shortly after leaving the battle. He quickly glanced around; he counted ten Team Aqua grunts plus Isabelle and an odd dark haired man he hadn't seen with them before. The large grunt that had him was carrying him by his shirt collar. Ash slowly reached for his pokeballs but found them gone, taking a second look around he didn't see Pikachu either. He decided to keep quite, there was too many of them and besides they did say they would take him to May. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust them and he was still contemplating it when they reached the top. The plateau was bare and normal looking except that it dropped of to some large ravine like cliffs on the far left side.

"Put him down, he's awake," the dark haired man informed the large Team Aqua grunt carrying Ash. Ash growled and jumped back ready to run or fight at the smallest hint of danger. "Calm down boy, we won't hurt you. You are too _valuable_." Ash was bemused by this comment and relaxed a bit. He looked around and spotted a group of people in the middle of the plateau. "Get ready, they aren't to be trusted. Watch the boy they might try to take him," he ordered. Five Team Aqua grunts surrounded Ash and he noticed for the first time that they were carrying guns.

"Archie, maybe he should be left here…" Isabelle suggested politely.

"No Isabelle, He needs to come with us. Trust me."

"I do, sir," Isabelle assured him.

* * *

Archie was followed by his field commander Isabelle, who in turn was followed by Ash and his guards, tailing the group were the rest of the Team Aqua grunts. Maxie meanwhile was waiting for them in the middle of the plateau. Harland stood behind him, May guarded by four or five guards stood behind him and at the back stood the rest of the Team Magma group that had come with them. There was much tension as Archie and Team Aqua walked up to Maxie. The two teams stared each other down, the only noise made by crickets in the background. May leaned to look beyond Maxie and spotted Ash looking around as well.

"Ash!" She whispered loudly.

"Oh, May!" The two teens grinned at teach other as their guards held them back.

"Archie…"

"Maxie…" They nodded at one another and sneered as they spotted each others' field commanders. "You're carrier," He pointed to Ash who was trying to pry himself free.

"You're carrier," Maxie squeezed May's shoulder. Maxie and Archie grabbed Ash's and Mays' wrists and pushed them towards each other. A small red light began to shine through May's shirt as a blue light emanated from Ash's chest. Ash's eyes became vacant and May's eyes emptied as well.

"Fool! She was in possession of the rose orb!" Maxie was livid as he scolded Harlan who was speechless.

"Idiot...he has the indigo orb!" Archie snarled at Isabelle who tired to apologize. Misty, Brock, Brendan, Norman, Delia, Professor Oak, Professor Birch and Max reached the plateau's flat top and climbed up quickly. They all ran towards the two teams but they stopped shortly realizing something wasn't quite right. They spotted Ash and May between the two groups. A red and a blue light seemed to be radiating from them. And then May rose into the sky followed by Ash. They floated slowly upward and as they went up a blue mist started to envelope May, a light coming from her illuminated the sky but it clashed with Ash's red light and strange glowing mist. They shot away from each other, their heads lay limp. Then both unconscious, two hundred feet in the air they drew so bright that no one could look at them anymore. The intense light burned even though the group had closed their eyes and had turned to shield themselves. And then the light disappeared, there was no noise and something felt wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. Norman blinked and tried to clear his eyes, Misty screamed and the group looked at her through blurry vision they saw her looking up an then just as their sight cleared in a crisp clear night, with a full moon and bright stars, there in the sky floating majestically with a powerful presence, Groudon and Kyogre stared at each other paralyzed with surprise before letting out powerful roars. The group covered their ears in pain and fell to their knees, horrified.

* * *

**Short yes but it's a cliff hanger…augh I can't wait to finish this fic. I'm tired of it, it's…a poorly thought out fic I wrote practically two years ago and I don't like it anymore. I'll finish it for those who want to see it finished but it'll take a while since I'm rewriting the ending, I feel it was rushed and forced.**

**CherryShadowZ**


	14. Groudon and Kyogre

Wow it's been a year, I sure took my time updating. I'm sorry to keep those who wanted to finish this fic waiting. I had to make some changes and while going through the fic I lost interest. I went off to do different things but now I'm back to finish it for sure…I hope.

By the way if I switched what orb controls which legendary pokemon I'm sorry I wrote this when I still hadn't played the game and the anime had not animated it. So if it's wrong sorry just go with it I guess, because if I change it now the last chapters wouldn't make sense. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, can you imagine all the pressure?**

**

* * *

**

"Oof…" Professor Birch rose to his feet and fell on to his knees as Groudon and Kyogre crashed in the sky.

"We need to get out of here!" Professor Oak yelled, his arms around Delia.

"No! No! That's my little girl! She's up there somewhere…did they eat her? Where is she!" demanded Norman. Caroline, on the verge of tears, collapsed into his arms. Max wobbled towards his parents as the ear deafening roars continued.

"Oh Ash…" Misty mumbled sadly as she stared at the two legendary beasts biting and clawing at each other.

* * *

"What have you done!" Maxie spat at Team Aqua. 

"Us? What about you! Were you not just as reckless?" Archie accused.

"Blind fool, don't you see you've damned us all! Its' the end…and if we're all to die you're going first." Both teams pulled out their pistols and crouched behind some boulders for protection. Harlan and Isabelle attempted to pull their bosses to safety, but Maxie and Archie refused to move.

Groudon meanwhile was gathering energy for a solar beam attack while Kyogre charged up an ice beam attack. As the two attacks crashed debris flew everywhere, barely missing the group hidden from view by the ravine. Although they would not be spotted there, large boulders and random bullets were still a danger.

Isabelle pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Maxie. Harlan noticed and aimed his own gun at Archie. Without blinking each pulled the trigger and realizing what the others move, made a decision. Archie and Maxie both growled in anger as their loyal field commanders fell upon the ground, unconscious. Several Team Magma grunts ran towards Maxie and aided him and Harlan as they retreated. Archie growled at them as Team Aqua helped him and Isabelle away.

* * *

Delia prayed softly as Brock pulled Misty back next to him. "We can't stay…we should get help or..or…I don't know but we have to do something." He yelled over the commotion. 

"Who could help? Who can stop these enormous brutes?" Brendan asked, sounding defeated.

"Where is my daughter?" Caroline sobbed. "Could those two be them?"

"What do you mean?" Professor Birch asked.

"Well think about it, obviously that…that Pokemon isn't May, but she was there when that light began to burn brighter…" Max suggested, explaining his mother's outburst.

"You're saying she turned into that…thing!" Normans' eyes widened at the ludicrous suggestion.

"Exactly. If that's her then something must have happened to trigger the change into the legendary beast.

"Is it possible that the beasts simply lay dormant until they are awakened?" Professor Oak questioned.

"Within them? Like they were carrying Groudon and Kyogres' spirit inside them?" Brendan asked, "if that is the case its logical to assume…"

"…that we can trigger it back into its dormant state or help May fight it so she can subdue it!" Professor Oak nodded aggressing with Brendan.

"But how?" Norman asked, supporting Caroline in his arms.

"Well what triggered the change in the first place?" Professor Oak prompted. They all shook their heads.

"The orbs," Professor Birch supplied the answer, "the Indigo orb, and the Rose Orb." The quakes increased in the strength and frequency. The group was forced to leave the ravine for safer grounds. Out in the open Professor Birch continued uneasily, fully aware that they were an easier target now. "According to legend that Rose Orb has the power to resurrect Groudon, Legendary beast of earth. While the Indigo Orb can awaken Kyogre aquatic beast of the oceans."

"Those lights!" Misty snapper her fingers, "those weird colored lights coming from them."

"Right, a red and blue light!" Brock shouted. They looked up at Kyogre and Groudon tackling each other more than two hundred feet above them.

"Who had which?" Max demanded. The group thought as they worriedly watched the beasts above them.

"Blue from Ash and red from May…" Brendan answer scrunching his face in concentration. "But why would they transform.? Where were the orbs?"

"We need to know where the orbs were so we can take them and then maybe Ash and May can come back," Max explained.

"But even if we knew where the orbs were how are we suppose to get them? We can't exactly climb on them like we're hiking on a mountain and simply take the orbs please and thank you," Delia pointed out.

"Well…no, you're right Mrs. Ketchum," Max admitted embarrassed by his oversight.

"We can't just give up though! Its our friends and family up there," Misty begged.

"No were not giving up but Misty they're right. What can we do?" Brendan asked sadly.

* * *

Maxie was quickly descending the plateau with Team Magma carrying Harlan, following him. He knew Groudon and Kyogre would call many peoples' attention, luckily he knew he could count on the other Team Magma grunts who had stayed behind at their camp to pick up, clean and destroy any evidence left behind. He chuckled maliciously, he knew Groudon and Kyogre would destroy each other, a horrible bloody battle would come to pass, it would last hours if not days before a victor would be proclaimed as the other Legendary beast died. In Maxies' mind it would be Groudon who would win without a doubt. When Groudon won Maxie would come back and take him. He'd force him to do Team Magmas' bidding and with him under his control, the world would soon surrender to Team Magma and Maxies' overwhelming overpowering might! Maxies' dictator thoughts were interrupted when about thirty men and women dressed in black surrounded his group. He twirled 'round to find them all around him in not one or two but three rings, there was no hope of escape. 

"Luck run out?" A deep voice ran out.

"Giovanni!" Maxie snarled, "You snake!"

"Now, now is that any way to greet an old friend?" He asked slipping out of the shadows so Archie could see him clearly. "Take him and his team."

"Sir!" The Team Rocket grunts saluted and moved in, Team Magma didn't fight back.

* * *

"Out numbered three to one, tsk tsk tsk, not looking good Archie," Chuckled Brett, "Screwed you once, screwed you twice, my, my revenge _is _sweet." He was fully enjoying taunting him. 

"Why!" Archie demanded.

"Why? Why! Because you lowly worm! Had it not been for your pointless never ending feud with Team Magma my parents would be alive! ALIVE!" Brett shouted his face turning purple, he turned away momentarily. He looked at Archie straight in the face savoring each second of his torturous demise. "Get him, take Team Aqua as well. Giovanni would not be pleased if anyone got away so if someone runs, shoot them." He waved his hand nonchalantly, dismissing them. Team Rocket advance on them cracking their knuckles and smiling cruelly.

* * *

May didn't know what was gong on, the last thing she remembered was a man's thin skeleton like fingers digging into her shoulder then everything went white. She didn't know how long she had been out, but she knew one thing; Ash had come to get her. May stood and brushed herself off. She appeared to be in a white room. She could see walls in the distance but no matter how fast or which way she went they never seemed to get any closer. She was beginning to panic, sniffling she turned around and smacked herself on a door. 

"Oww, how…how did this get here?" May rubbed her nose and placed her hand on the doorknob. Looking around she saw no one and thinking of no other alternative she tentatively turned the knob. She nervously peered around but found nothing more than a hallway with different colored doors lining the walls along the sides. She felt the urge to slam the door shut but determined to escape she gingerly stepped inside the hallway without making a sound. After closing the door quietly she made her way to the fist door on the right. She opened it slowly, ready to slam it shut if there was any signs of danger behind it. May looked into the room, her heart thumping wildly. She gasped and swung the door completely open. There was a chair and a control panel but what had caught her attention was the screen, the only source of light in the dark closet sized room, and what it was playing.

A five year old May sat crying in a sand box. Her best friend had just decapitated her favorite doll and then smacker her with the broken body. The eleven year old may stared at her younger self cry her eyes out. A young dark haired boy with a white cap walked up next to her and wiped her tears off.

"Brendan…" May breathed as she ran her fingers over her best friends face. "No…no this…this isn't right, this is wrong!" May ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Panting, she slid to the ground confused. Where was she? What had she just seen? What was happening? She slowly crawled to the door opposite and once again found herself starring at herself, now a little bit older.

What appeared to e an eight year old version of May was trying to chase some Oddish out of the her garden. Brendan and Max were laughing in the background. Millions of questions bombarded her mind. Why could she see herself? Why were_ her _memories on these screens being played like movies?

* * *

Ash gasped for air as he fell onto the ground. He had opened so many doors but they were all-identical to the one before except for the memory. Ash swimming, Ash's fifth birthday party, Ash and Gary playing tag. He couldn't understand what the heck was going on. He stood up dizzily and kicked in the door to his left. He watched himself staring at some Pidgey fly past his house, through the window. He ran out and down the hall, down, down, down. After what seemed to be hours he reached the end. He ran to the door on the right and saw himself staring at Misty. 

"That was a long time ago…" Ash explained to unnecessarily after all there was no one around. He turned to the door other side of the hallway and turned the knob.

* * *

It was locked. May grunted with effort as she pulled on the door. It would not budge. 

"What the…?" May muttered angry at the stupid door. "I skipped a bunch of doors to see this one and now it won't open. Open damn it!" She was beginning to get irritated.

* * *

Ash scooted back into the other room and then rammed the door again. Then once more, he would not quit until the door was busted down. He walked back and charged again.

* * *

May crashed onto the floor, she lay there a few seconds, sore from throwing her body against the door in an attempt to get it to fall. She had succeeded and that was all that mattered. She chuckled as she stood up but quickly quieted. Her mouth dropped and she let out a loud ear-piercing scream.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Hopefully I'll post it up soon. Heh I had this typed up for over a month but my beta reader was just not coming through for me, I finally forced him to sit down and read it yesterday.**

**I put up a quick five hundred word drabble up too. It centers on May, check it out if you'd like and that ends my shamelss plug.**

**CherryShadowZ**


End file.
